


We Have To Share

by teamcalebmalphas



Category: chronicles of nick
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, blizzard, cuddling at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcalebmalphas/pseuds/teamcalebmalphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Huge Blizzard, Only One Room Left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have To Share

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested I write this from one of those prompt memes that I love posting. So I did this one. I'll work on others too, don't worry.   
> (I'm sorry if this isn't good...)

Caleb pressed the brake for the fifth time in the last half mile. He couldn’t see a foot in front of the car. Everything was dark gray, the sun almost done setting and the snow storm not letting up. He wanted to take Nick to see Niagara Falls from the American side, though he didn’t want to just teleport them there, so road trip it was. His best friend sat beside him, staring at the iPod in his hand, scrolling through a list of music in search of the right song.

He stole a glance to the most powerful demon in existence sitting in the passenger seat, bobbing his head to the beat of the song he chose and singing along under his breath, his voice growing in volume with every lyric he was sure on and softening with the ones he wasn’t confident singing. Caleb smiled internally, keeping his stoic expression plastered on the outside. He liked Nick, had admitted that aloud. But at some point in the past years with Nick, he started feeling…different. His heart sped up and stopped at the same time whenever Nick walked into a room. His palms became sweaty when Nick smiled and his dimples were set free on the world. Nick’s laugh and incredibly blue eyes robbed Caleb of his breath.

Caleb was grateful that Nick was beside him, doing this with him and only him. He was touched and maybe he was reading into this too much, but he didn’t care.

Nick could feel Caleb’s gaze on him and he met his eye, half a smile displayed on his face. “Can we please find a hotel? It isn’t safe to be driving in this weather.”

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He handed Nick his phone. “Look up the closest hotels.”

Nick found one and they gradually made their way there. He considered leaving their things in the car because he thought they would only be in the hotel for a night. Caleb argued that, if it kept snowing at the rate it was, then they should bring their things with them. In the end, Caleb won the argument.

The lobby of the hotel, something not too nice but generally just above average, was packed with people. The two boys elbowed their way through the sea of humanity to the front desk. Caleb whipped out his award-winning smile, the one that made every woman in a seeable radius faint. “Hello,” He drawled.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The woman attempted to hide her exhaustion. Nick did notice her perk up when she saw Caleb’s smile and a pang of jealousy emitted from somewhere between his heart and his gut.

Caleb rested one arm on the countertop, leaning in so he could hear her and so she could hear him. “I’d like a room for the night…at least.”

Grinning, she ran her fingers on the side of her face, securing a lock of hair behind her ear then focusing her attention on the computer screen. She glanced between the two boys then, her grin faltering a bit.

“We um…only have one room available.”

“Perfect.” Nik said.

“The thing is,” She interjected before he could say anything else. “The room only has one bed.”

Both boys froze. Nick heard his heart in his ears, sure that the whole world could hear it too. He felt his blood rush to two separate areas of his body: North to his face, and south to his…

“That’ll be fine.” Caleb said, voice cracking slightly. Nick snorted only because it was so utterly adorable.

Caleb gave the woman his information and she gave him two keys to the room, giving them the low-down that all hotel front desk workers gave when you first checked in. Flashing her one more smile, Caleb thanked her. Hefting up his bags, the two of them made their way to the elevator.

Nick decided that staring at the floor was better for him than looking at Caleb. One bed. What were they going to do? One could sleep on the bed and one on the floor but that’d be wrong. They could sleep in the same bed but Nick was afraid he’d dream something about Caleb and his friend would find out about his feelings for him in an awkward way. He didn’t want to face that rejection.

They arrived on their floor, Nick trailing behind Caleb as he searched for the corresponding number on their key. He inhaled heavily, his mind traveling a thousand miles an hour through a thousand different things that all had two relations: one bed and Caleb. His best friend stopped in front of a door, unlocking it and stepping in, holding the door open for Nick. He avoided eye contact as he entered, dropping his bags on the floor at the other end of the room. Caleb let the door shut before setting his things down too.

“So…” He said, scratching the back of his neck. “What should we do about sleeping arrangements?”

Nick bit his lip. “Well, one could take the bed and one could take the floor.”

Caleb shrugged. “We could both share the bed.”

Heat rising throughout his body, Nick stared at Caleb. _He said it. I didn’t, he did._ Nick took a breath. “Yeah. Okay.”

“I’m going to get ready for bed. I’m tired and there’s not much to do anyway.”  Caleb said, retrieving a pair of pajama pants and heading for the bathroom. “If you wanna change out here, that’s fine. Let me know when you’re done so I don’t walk in on you.”

Nick nodded and Caleb departed to the bathroom. He decided to change, all the while preparing himself for a night of torture. How was he going to trust himself enough to sleep without worrying about a certain part of him getting a little too happy about the sleeping arrangement? He wanted to let Caleb know about how he felt about him, but he didn’t want the rejection. And they were snowed in, who knew for how long, and he didn’t want things to be awkward between them. He sighed, changing his shirt after putting on New Orleans Saints pajama pants.

“I’m good.” Nick called, thankful his voice didn’t crack after thinking Caleb’s effect on Nick’s dreams.

His friend emerged shirtless, tossing his clothes from that day onto his suitcase, and moving to the bed. “Do you want a certain side or…”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t have a preference.”

Caleb slid under the covers. Nick turned out the lights, following suit on the open side of the bed. The mattress was soft but, since it had previously been unoccupied, it was frigid to the touch.

“Night,” he said to Caleb, back facing his friend.

“Night.” Caleb responded, on his back but facing the opposite direction of Nick.

The only sounds were their breaths and the wind of the snow storm whipping against the building. Nick remained cold as time continued on. He checked his phone, wide awake after being cold and stationary after a half hour of being in bed. He was positive Caleb had dozed off when his best friend spoke.

“Are you cold, too?”

Nick’s heart paused, registering his question. “Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.” Pause. “Do you want to…you know…I mean if that’s weird—?”

Nick rolled over, facing him. “I wouldn’t mind.” His voice was a hushed whisper. He turned over again and Caleb wrapped his arms around him, bodies pressed together. His breath was warm and tickled Nick’s neck. After a couple exhales, Nick turned his head to say something and found his lips brush Caleb’s.

He pulled away quickly, still wrapped in Caleb. “Sorry, I—”

Caleb silenced him with his mouth, moving their lips in a gentle kiss that threw sparks between the two of them. Nick rolled onto his back to make kissing easier. Caleb’s tongue grazed Nick’s and his heart sped up. The demigod playfully bit Nick’s bottom lip before separating their mouths.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for that.” Nick commented. If they had kissed for any longer, he’d be breathless.

“Trust me, I do.”

Nick smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Caleb’s neck, feeling utterly secure in the arms of his guardian.


End file.
